Stress appears to play a role in the initiation and maintenance of cigarette smoking, which is responsible for 1,000 excess deaths per day in the U.S.A. The study proposed explores the role of stress in relapse among those who have quit smoking. Preliminary findings suggest that major life changes do not account for the effects of stress on relapse. Day-to-day pressures and stresses may, however, play a significant role. Such small-scale stressors will be assessed in a group of exsmokers using a recently validated "Hassles" Scale. A corresponding "Uplifts" Scale measures the occurrence of positive, satisfying events. A disproportion of Hassles relative to Uplifts may represent the "lifestyle imbalance" that has been proposed to make relapse likely. A group of 170 smokers will be assessed twice before cessation and then 2, 4, 6, 8, 10, and 12 weeks after quitting. The occurrence of relapse episodes and their circumstances will be recorded. The study will determine whether high levels of everyday stress (and low levels of uplifting events) are related to failure to achieve and maintain abstinence from smoking. Relapse episodes are expected to be preceded by periods of high stress, especially among those who smoke in order to manage stress. In some subjects, smoking cessation itself may increase the impact of stressful events. Besides shedding light on the fundamental effects of stress on self-control, the proposed study could have substantial clinical relevance. Understanding of the roles of stress and lifestyle imbalance in relapse may contribute to the development of more successful treatments for smoking, which is the leading preventable cause of mortality and morbidity in the United States.